


Can I Keep You?

by jupitersalien



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Self Ship, vampire, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersalien/pseuds/jupitersalien





	Can I Keep You?

There I was standing right in front of this beautiful gunwoman. I knew who she was of course. I had to have her. I was very Yandere for her. I had to know where she was, from Sir Integra.

“Wait, you’re in love with who?” She said with worry.

“Rip. I mean have you seen her?” I said.

“You know Alucard is going to be mad right? And she’s a Nazi! You’re against them.” Integra said.

“Well Sir! I’ve looked into her eyes. She was just doing what she thought was right. Plus U.S military soldiers do the same thing and they regret a lot of it! Oh shit, there goes that secret. Ugh anyway, she has regret in her heart. And for Alucard, you think I haven’t told him? You’re the 2nd person I’ve confessed this crush to! He’s fine with it. Plus he wants to watch some lesbian action sometime ” I said.

“Well, if you put it that way. She’s going to this club in Germany tonight.”

“Thanks Integra!!” I said running to my UFO. I already got the name for the club when I read her mind.

Rip was going to a gay Goth club. I fell for her more knowing that. Ugh I love goth girls! I got dressed in my typical clothing. I rode my bike, Paxton, to the club. I walked in and automatically felt euphoric. I felt her near me. I was like a predator hunting for her precious prey.

I saw her the bar. Goddamn she looked beautiful. I had to get up the strength to walk to her. That’s when I turned around and she wasn’t there.

‘Dammit’ I thought, heartbroken.

Then I turned back and she was there in front of me.

“Vell, you smell so good!” She said, sniffing me “oh I’m so sorry. That was veird of me!” She giggled.

“Why do you smell so different than anyone here? It’s like you’re not human, and you’re not vampire” she said.

“Can we find somewhere private?” I said in her ear.

She looked at me with confusion. We went to the back of the club.

“I knew you were here. I’ve had a thing for you ever since I saw you for the first time. I hope I’m not creeping you out.” I said.

“Vhy vould I? It’s kinda cute. But zhat doesn’t explain vhy you smell so–”

“You were right. I’m not human. I’m not even a vampire. You can say, I’m outta this world” I said looking up.

“An alien?! I remember seeing them back in zee var! Vho knew that some vere cute!” She smiled.

“Thank you” I said blushing.

“Vhat planet are you from?” She asked.

“Jupiter.” I said.

“Interesting! I vant to know more!” She gleamed.

I had been telling her about me for the next 30 mins. She was enamored. We talked about a lot. From why she regretted being a Nazi even though she was lesbian. Crazy shit during WWII.

“I think it’s time for me to go! I’m getting hungry.” She said.

“Hey, you’ve never tasted alien blood haven’t you?” I asked.

“Nein, but I woul–” right before finishing the sentence I had slammed myself against the wall and exposed my neck.

“Drink me…” I whispered.

She went over and bit her beautiful shark like fangs into my neck. I became wet so fast. She went wide eyed and became rabid. Gods it was so hot. She then looked up at me seeing my turned on face. She grabbed my thigh with her right hand and started rubbing it. I was glad I chose a skirt instead of pants that day. She moved her hand to my soaked pussy and rubbed the outside of my panties.

“Oh, someone’s hot and bothered” she said in her mind knowing that I could read it. She moved my panties to the side and fingered my clit. She played with it so good that I was squirming. She then moved her middle finger to my hole and and rubbed my clit with her thumb. Gods it felt so good. I became wetter.

“You’re really naughty” she thought. I was on the brink of orgasm at that point when she put her index finger inside.

I moaned loud and said “Oh Rip” as I came.

She stop feeding on me. My neck was covered in her spit and my blood as it regenerated. She placed her head on my shoulder.

“Can I keep you?” She asked holding onto me.

“Ja” I said. Kissing her passionately.


End file.
